Carnivalmageddon Preview - Mine is Happy 1
Narrator: Ah the beautiful Gotham City. The city continues its everyday life. The people going to their jobs, the criminals plotting and Batman breaking they're bones. Yep. Just another day in Gotham. But, at the home of the Underground, things are, as always, crazy. (Black Star is seen in a car driving around like a crazy person) Black Star: YEAH HOO!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!! Mako: Black Star slow down! Ibuki: Yeah your gonna hurt yourself or break something!! Black Star: OH I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!! I'M WAY TO AWWWWWWWESO- (Black Star ends up crashing into a wall of the Underground base. The girls look in horror) Rottytopts: Oh you done it now. Black Star: Oh no. Oh no no no no! This is bad! This bad! (Starts looking around like crazy) We need to find a way to fix this before- (Black Star sees Mine who saw the crash. She stands there with an indifferent face) Black Star: MINE!! Um uh.... Oh no please please don't yell at me! I'll fix this I swear just don't yell or hit me!! (Mine starts walk toward Black Star. She stops in front of him. She raises a hand. Black Star and the girls close they're eyes for fear of what Mine's about to do. But Mine simply pats Black Star on the shoulder. He looks at Mine who's smiling.) Mine: Don't worry about thing Black Star. I'll get this cleaned up later today. You just keep having fun with your friends okay? Black Star: Um.... Okay? Mine: Good. See you later. (Mine walks away humming happily. Black Star and the girls stand there in confusion) Ibuki:..... What just happened?﻿ (Mine continues her walk. Humming happily. A smile never leaving her face) ???: HEY DOLL FACE!! (Mine opens her eys and looks behind her in confusion. She sees White Star coming up to her) White Star: There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Why aren't you in the kitchan where you belong!? Mine: (Smiles) Oh I'm sorry about that. I was checking on your son and he and his friends just made a giant hole in the wall. Nothing to worry about. White Star: WAIT WHAT!? A giant hole!? Oh are you accusing my son of things he didn't do again!? Oh that's is Pinky! I was gonna give you something simple but now I'm gonna make it hard! You're going back to kitchan and you are gonna be making EVERYTHING on this list I made! (White Star pulls out a list and hands it to Mine) Mine: Oh wow. Look at all this food. It will take someone all day to make all this. White Star: Oh it won't take all day! You are gonna make it all in an hour! Got that Pinky! Mine:..... (Smile) No problem White Star. I'm more then happy to get it done. White Star: I don't want any- ..... Wait. What? Mine: I'm more then happy to do all this. White Star: Wait... You're.... Not gonna scream or argue? Mine: Why would I do that? I'm just so happy right now. (White Star just looks at Mine who keeps showing her smile. Normally when people see Mine smile like this it would be cute but for White Star) White Star: Okay you're scaring me... Mine: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But I'll make it up to you by getting your food ready. I'll get it done quickly and then I can get started on the hole in the wall. But first I better sweep the floor. (Mine then walks away humming happily. That smile never leaving her face) White Star: She's...... Happy????? (Mine is seen sweeping up the floor of the meeting room. Her smile still on her face. Just completely covered in happiness. Then Rider, AKA, Alexander the Great comes to Mine) Rider: Oh! There you are Pink Sniper! Mine: Hello Rider. What are you doing on this happy day? Rider: Look no time for that! I need you to make me some cheese cake! Mine: Cheese cake? No problem! I'd more then happy to make you your favorite food! Rider: ... Wha really? Cause you also seem like you have a bunch of other stuff to do. Mine: Oh yeah. I have to sweep the floor, make a list of food White Star wants in an hour, clean the dishes, make sure Pumpkin is clean, and fix a hole Black Star made when driving a car around. Rider: I.... Wow that's a lot of stuff. Mine: Yeah it is. Rider: But why are you smiling? Mine: Because I'm happy. I mean what else am I gonna do to show I'm happy? Rider:...... You know what? On second thought, I'll go ask someone to buy me some cheese cake. Uh bye Pink Sniper! Mine: Oh. Okay. Bye Rider! (Mine is now seen in the kitchan about to get started cooking. Tatsumi enters the kitchan.) Tatsumi: Mine? What are you doing? Mine: Oh Tatsumi! (Goes up and kisses him on the cheek) How are you today? Tatsumi: Wow you seem really happy today. Mine: Yeah. I really am. Tatsumi: Well I'm doing great. What about you? Mine: Well I'm just about to get started on this list of food White Star wants me to make in an hour. (Tatsumi looks at the list. His eyes open up wide) Tatsumi: YOU CAN'T MAKE ALL THIS IN AN HOUR! Mine: I know but I can try. Tatsumi: No I'm not gonna let White Star force you to do this. I'm gonna go up to him and- Mine: Oh no no Tatsumi its okay. Really. I don't mind. I'm happy to do it. Tatsumi: Wait your happy? But Mine you always get mad when White Star tries to make you do stuff. Mine: Yeah I do. I really do. But today.... I just can't explain it but... I'm happy. I'm really really happy. And I want to share my happiness with all the others. Tatsumi: .................. Mine: Well Tatsumi I better get to work. I'll see you later okay? (Kisses his cheek again and then goes to work with a smile on her) Tatsumi:....... I gotta get someone. Characters Mine Black Star Mako Mankanshoku Rottytops Ibuki Mioda White Star Tatsumi Rider/Alexander the Great McCree Brooklyn Guy Category:LOTM: Carnivalmageddon Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Previews Category:Spinoffs Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts